Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by SlyFoxX3
Summary: The solar eclipse is fast approaching. What's the catch? The solar eclipse is a time that allows the Nightmare King to open portals within time. He's out for the Guardians and this time he won't go down without a fight. Now the Guardians must seek out the help of those who hold the powers of Knowledge, Unity, and Courage. (RotG, Tangled, Brave, Httyd. Eventual Hijack.)


Within the moon's watchfulness Nightmares made of black sand sneaked in the shadows, all going to the same place and jumping under a broken bed frame and down a hole. Here they would disintegrate and lose their figure in favor of swirling around their puppet master who controlled them all with ease. Pitch the Nightmare King, the Boogieman, had regained his thrown and with it his power, but he never forgot what the Guardians had done to him.

The humiliation.

Pitch sneered at the memory that left a sour taste in his mouth. "They think they beat me… They think I'll take that and sit back… They think I'm _weak_." He growled. "They haven't seen half of what I can do!" Pitch yelled in rage, tossing his hands two different ways causing the sand to dismiss and retake their form.

He just needed a little more power…

* * *

Jamie rode down the iced path on his sleigh, laughing and 'whooping' out of pure joy as Jack Frost flew at his side, making the ice path as they went, making their way through the woods. All for his first believer and himself, as all the while he gave a throaty chuckle of his own. "Ready for the big finish Kido?" Jack questioned as he flew ahead and created an ice ramp. Seconds after he finished Jamie's sleigh sped up and over the jump, straight into a snow bank Jack prepared prior.

"Whoa!" Jamie exclaimed as he went flying before landing into the soft pile of snow, groaning slightly at the landing.

Jack leaped and landed on a branch of the nearby tree, cringing slightly at the sound of Jamie colliding with the snow. "You okay Jamie? Did I not make the snow soft enough?" He asked quickly, jumping down and soundlessly landing on the snow bank. He was worried that he might have hurt the boy and caused him to lose a tooth…again. That wouldn't sit well with Tooth.

"That was… Awesome!" Jamie exclaimed, jumping out of the bank with his hands in the air in a 'victory' stance. "Can we do that again?!"

A smile quickly spread over Jack's face and he let out another laugh before jumping to hover above the ground. "Of course-"

"It'll have to wait." An Australian voice interrupted. "We have a meeting." Aster added his fluffy Pooka body was curled up slightly with his arms crossed to keep warmth as his fur poofed out at the cold.

Jack sighed. He didn't want to go…but he was a guardian now and they were like his family. So Jack rubbed the back of his neck and gave Jamie a sad smile. "Sorry Kiddo…"

Jamie quickly shook his head. "It's fine Jack." He assured the winter spirit as he got out of the snow bank and picked up his sleigh, carrying it over his head. "You've played with me all week anyways-I can live one afternoon." Jamie added before leaving the two guardians.

"I'll make this up to you!" Jack promised, yelling after the other. He knew it wasn't really needed. Jamie had other friends and, unlike most kids, actually enjoyed school. But another snow day wouldn't hurt, right? Or maybe another week… Jack cleared his head of that thought before turning back to Bunnymund putting his shepherd's hook over his shoulder as he gave the Easter Bunny a questioning look. "So… What's this about? Did the Big Guy's yeddies go on strike again? He really should-"

"It's about Pitch." Bunny said simply. However, the simple words had a big effect and Jack tightened his grip on his staff, frost spreading over the old wood.

"I thought we defeated him…" Jack mumbled his jaw clenched in slight annoyance.

"Well we didn't _kill _him or anything, mate." Bunnymund pointed out. "We just let him flee like a whimpering dog with his tale between his legs." He finished before tapping the snowy ground with his foot. A giant crater opened up and sucked him and Jack in, causing them to fall through. Bunnymund was used to this though and quickly ran through the tunnel, using his back legs to project himself forward.

Jack on the other hand floated through, watching the hole refill itself behind them as he made sure to keep up with the Pooka. "I didn't think we'd _have_ to kill him-trust me, solitude is the worst punishment possible…" He said as he turned to look forward.

"To you maybe, but to Pitch…" Bunnymund trailed off. "It's…normal, mate. After all, who wants a nightmare?" He questioned coldly though he didn't turn to look at Jack.

The winter spirit frowned at that and didn't say another word during their journey to the North Pole, to Santa's domain.

* * *

"Jack Frost!" Santa called in his thick Russian accent. "I see Bunny found you with no problem again."

Jack chuckled at that and rolled his shoulders. "That seems to be the Easter Kangaroo's specialty. To find me and ruin my fun."

"I'm a-a b-bunny!" Aster exclaimed shivering from the cold as Sandy tried to warm him since Bunny wouldn't take the hot chocolate from the elves. "W-where is Tooth?"

"I'm here!" Tooth called as if on queue as she came fluttering in with a few of her fairies in tow. "Sorry I'm late." She apologized sheepishly though her feathers were showing her true excitement and energy to be out and moving. "I've forgotten how long it takes to get her when I'm actually out and about on the field." Tooth said with a small series of a laugh. "I still have a few thousand more teeth to deliver so can we speed this up?" She requested ringing her hands and looking to her fellow Guardians who didn't say anything because they didn't know the exact reason either, Bunny knew the most and all he knew was that it was Pitch related. "Doesn't anyone know? Who called this meeting?"

"I called you here." A cloaked figure said in a delicate voice as she stepped forward, a layer of fog following her and seeming to be making the cloak itself. Sandy, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Santa gave a small bow to the woman who held a strong presence with her delicate form and voice. This left Jack in confusion. The woman noticed and turned to him, Jack flinched back slightly as she showed some intimidation.

"Jack Frost," She addressed and bowed her head curtly. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Emily Jane Pitchiner, but I'm better known as Mother Nature." Emily introduced, pulling down her hood to reveal her long and flowing raven locks, her eyes looking of piercing green. More fog came out but she seemed to not mind and looked as if she preferred it.

Jack blinked back his surprise. Sure he knew that Mother Nature existed, but whenever he'd question his fellow Guardians they'd either tune him out, change the subject, or answer in a way he didn't quite understand. She was a neutral, but he used to be too…

Was she that passive to the things happening on the planet she was technically in charge of?

"It's um…nice to meet you finally Mother Nature-ma'am." Jack had never felt so awkward in all his life!-Well after life.

Mother Nature gave a curt nod before she sighed deeply, a small breeze coming through the closed workshop. "I wish this could have been a happier time…" Something told Jack that if that was true she could have visited him in the past 300 years. "However, I have called you all here because I had a dream-a prophesy really… Fa-Pitch is back to his old tricks." She started sadly, clasping her hands together and folding them in a regal fashion. "He plans to use the solar eclipse to open a portal in time. He wants to make his own Guardians to fight for him…" Mother Nature explained, not looking up at the speechless Guardians.

Sandy was the first to react, many symbols floating and shooting out above his head as he made faces to match what he was trying to say.

"Yeah." Tooth agreed with Sandy. "Does Man in Moon know? Can't he stop this?"

"He'll have no power during this period of time. Even though he'll be technically blocking the sun, he won't be able to see in the darkness that'll surround the world momentarily." Emily explained in her wistful voice. "He needs the light of the sun to see." She said with another sigh. "I still haven't spoken to Man in Moon for years…" Not since their spat over her father. She may not obey or agree with her father, but he was still her father! "And I beseech you not to tell him either."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed. "We can't do that! He-" Jack was cut off as Bunny covered his mouth with his fuzzy hand.

"Don't worry. We won't tell 'im." Bunnymund assured the woman who gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you…" Emily thanked lightly.

"What is the plan then?" North asked, obviously not bothered by Mother Nature's request to keep this hidden from Man in moon. Mother Nature had saved him before, so he owed her…

"We'll have to wait for Pitch to open the portal; his power will hopefully be drained… If he does so happen to make it through, however… It's either we stop him there or get recruits of our own to keep the scales of the universe right." Emily explained briefly, not used to talking this long.

Jack huffed and, upon deciding he no longer wanted to be silent, blew ice cold breath onto Bunnymund's paw. Causing the paw to freeze over and Bunny's hand to fall to the floor, the rest of Bunnymund's body going with it. "What to you mean 'recruit'? I thought only Man in Moon could do that and frankly I don't want to drag people away from their lives." Jack said with a small glare crossing his arms.

"We won't have to." Emily assured. "It'll just be temporary. No need for death… You see…the rules all change during the eclipse." She explained.

"But if they remember the future-then a paradox will be made!" Tooth cried out immediately, being the Guardian of memories and knowing the cautions that would have to be taken in those circumstances.

"They'll forget once we return then and the eclipse is over." Mother Nature said dismissively. "Any other worries?" She asked and when no one spoke she threw her hood back up before turning and disappearing with the fog.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this, please feel free to tell me what you think or if any corrections need to be made. On that note, the Rise of the Guardians sections will be based on the movie and a little on the books (but not much). Same for the How to Train Your Dragon sections, but not much because of major differences of the book and movie and it'll lie more on the movie side.**_


End file.
